


Wish Upon A Star

by EasyEvilEmma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, depressed maki, kaimaki, kaito x maki, maki starves herself, maki x kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyEvilEmma/pseuds/EasyEvilEmma
Summary: Maki feels like her life is over before it even startedAbused by her father and in love with her best friend... Spiralling down a void of self-hatred can be dangerous but will someone free her of a cage she herself made?





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                              ------- Makis hell-------

Maki Harukawa wasn't your average teenager, nor did she have an average life. And because of that, she wished to disappear, Exploded like a supernova because her starlight is coming to a dim. Her light is slowly going out, Like an overused broken nightlight that's just had enough.

                                                                                                            **Chapter 1**

"Maki roll wait up!" Yelled a tall purple haired boy running towards a short Burnett who was given the nickname "Maki Roll". "Don't worry I'm not leaving without you" Maki exclaimed calmly. School had just let out at hopes peak and kids were quickly piling in buses, cars, or just plain walking. Maki and Kaito always walked home together and they both quite enjoyed each others company. Both high school students had a really close bond along with one more person Shuichi. They were a mich match group and many were surprised they even got along. Kaito was happy, energetic and protective, Maki was more of a shut-in, she didn't enjoy people much but was caring if she let you get to know her, she had trust issues regarding things that happened in the past, Shuichi was smart, and overall a good person, He does have problems believing in himself but with a little push usually everything turns out fine. Kaito decided to break the comfortable silence "Hey Shuichi I and are going to the party tonight Byuakuya is hosting and I'm wondering if you decided to go yet"? "What time is it at?" Maki replied back "Uhh, I believe it starts at 8 and ends around 12 or 1 AM," Kaito remarked "Yeah, I guess" Maki's response was a little more than a whisper. "Great!" Kaito seemed happy she was coming along. Eventually, Kaito's house came into view and Maki was now walking by herself. She didn't really enjoy walking alone but really couldn't do anything about it and anyways her house would be coming up soon. And she was right, her house was easily a 5-minute walk from his which meant they got to hang out a lot.

Maki entered her house and quickly quickened her pace. She didn't want to see "him" and hoped he was passed out on the couch because from his alcoholic behaviours." him" happened to be her drunken pathetic excuse for a father. Almost if on cue she heard "Maki" come from the other side of the room, It sounded like nails on chalkboard to her as she quickly turned around to face the voice with utter disgust. "Get me another beer," He said almost as if she was a thing instead of a person. She listened to his request trying to get away as soon as possible but didn't mutter a word. Maki returned with a beer bottle and handed it to him. He opened it and took a sip. As maki was walking away she felt a sharp pain hit her in the head as the sound of broken glass followed. She fell to the ground quickly she realized what happened, he threw the bottle at her. "I said get me a cold one you ~~fuck~~ ~~up~~!" He said harshly. This was Itsuko Harukawa, Maki's father. As she delivered yet another beer to it preferences she left dizzily, Maki went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She wasn't surprised to see a stream of blood running down her face. They didn't really have medical supplies so all she really could do was put a bandaid on it.

After that, she went straight to her room. She hated her father and everything he did or stood for. He was a terrible human being and she was terrified she'd end up like him. She may not be considered a "good person" but she begged herself not to end up like him. I guess ~~she was a fuck up~~ , she would probably never be able to keep the promise with herself and be an abusive drunk just like her father. ~~She~~ ~~was the reason her mom left~~ , Her mom was the only one in the house that made her feel sane. But like everyone else she left without a word, Shuichi and Kaito were the only people she had left." ~~please don't fuck this up~~ "

Night came quickly as she was consumed in the one thing she couldn't escape, her own mind. Realizing if she doesn't go now she'll be late for the party. Byakuya parties were never the "I need to wear something fancy" kind of event, most people only really went to get fucked up. Maki quickly opened her window and climbed out, this wasn't the first time she had to sneak out for an event. Her house was only 1 story so it was safe to jump out. Maki cursed under her breath as she realized how cold it was. of course, she couldn't go into the coat room to retrieve a jacket so she would have to make do. As she was walking she quickly caught up with Kaito. "Maki it's super cold out why aren't you wearing a jacket!?" was the first thing Kaito said when he saw her. "Calm down, I forgot it but I'm fine" She responded back with. "If you say so," He said unsure

They arrived at the party and Shuichi was already there talking to a girl named Kaede Akamatsu, another one of there class but quickly made his way over when he saw them. "Hey guys, glad you made it!" he said happily. "Yeah! so anyways what do you guys wanna do first?" Asked Kaito. The next hour or so they talked Kaito drank a bit but not enough to make him break. Overall the party wasn't really interesting besides the few drunk people acting crazy or something like that. To be honest, Maki was kind of bored but it beats being home with "him" and then a voice brought her back out of her thoughts. "Hey, Maki what happened to your face?" Shuichi asked. That's when she remembered the bandaid she placed upon her face/head earlier " ~~Oh I accidentally ran into a door"~~ she muttered quietly. Kaito was a little suspicious, just the way she said it and averted eye contact was a little weird but he just brushed it off. Not even 30 minutes later Maki's phone dings and she was a little surprised when she saw the contact " **FATHER** " _where the hell are you!_ ~~she was dead she was dead she was dead she was dead she was dead she was dead she was dead.~~ "Hey, guys I got to get going" Maki muttered calmly already expecting her fate. "Okay Maki see you tomorrow at school!" both boys said at the same time "yeah, see ya"

Walking home in total fear wasn't her way of spending a Wednesday night. The walk seemed so short to her, why doesn't she just not go home? no, that won't work especially when she cant contact Kaito or Shuichi because of her now dead phone and it was cold so sleeping outside was no option. Before she knew it she was at her front door... here we go. As soon as she entered she saw her drunken father angrily gazing at her. "Where the fuck were you"? he practically yelled. she couldn't lie now, it was too late to be saved. "I was out with friends" she mumbled looking at the floor. "You wanna disrespect me? first disobeying the rules second look at me when I'm talking and third don't mumble when you're talking to me!" he went over and slapped her. After he slapped her he drug maki by her hair to the living room and began to repeatedly hit and kick her with one hand whilst the other still held her hair to keep her in place. " ~~YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"~~ he screamed " ~~WHAT DID I EVER DO TO GET STUCK WITH YOU"~~   he screamed once more. Itsuko finally stopped after Maki's body went numb. She always seemed to be numb, it was almost comforting how familiar it was. Now that she was bruised and broken maybe she could finally get to sleep. She fell into a deep sleep in the middle of the living room exhausted from today's incident 

_hopefully tomorrow better_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maki woke up and to instant pain. her whole body felt like it had just got run over my a truck, and her lungs felt like she was screaming for hours on end for someone to help her. Of course no one did. The second thing she realized was that she was on the cold living room floor instead of her less hard bed. Maki somehow found the strength and rose from her previous position and stumbled to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was never one of her favourite things, this time she had  a couple bruises on her face and a bunch littered down her arms and legs. It was really hard to stay standing, her head was pounding and her legs ached. She needed the pain to stop somehow. Maki went to the kitchen and retrieved some pain killers and took one hoping to stop the agonisting burning sensation that she was in victim too. After that the Burnett check the time  _6:45 AM_

Maki decided to take a shower sense she had the time and couldn't last night. The hot water felt so nice against her skin, almost as if it was melting every sin and heavy burden she was forced to carry. The one thing that disrupted her thoughts was her own body. The cuts the were lined on her arms and thighs, and the bruises the seemed to paint her body in a horrible black, blue, and purple color were some of the reasons she hated looking at her self.

After her shower maki got dressed in her usual red shirt the had a white bow spattered in the middle. She was lucky she found one the was long sleeved. She paired that with her again usual black skirt and red stockings. As she was walking to the kitchen once more she realized she was lipping, maki wondered why she hadn't noticed this before. Maybe because she was still half asleep or maybe because her pain had gone down a little to where she could actually think. Maki opened the fridge to see if there was anything she could make for breakfast, of course there wasn't. Itsuko had spent all of their money on alcohol which left nothing for groceries. Oh well  ~~she doesn't need food.~~  

Walking liked walking to school with Kaito and Shuichi. But she realized she left a little earlier than usual so she would probably be walking alone which made her frown. The crisp air seemed to stick to maki's skin making her a little cold even with her jacket on. Once she arrived at school she went straight to homeroom after getting things from her locker. Before she could enter her classroom Kaede stopped her. "Maki!" She yelled. Maki turned around "hello kaede" she answered "Maki are you okay?!!?" She panicked. Maki was confused "what?"  " I live beside you so when I came home from the party I heard screams coming from your house so I knocked and I knocked and the screams just wouldn't stop so I was so scared that something happen to you!" Kaede seemed to talking very quickly "I'm fine, I'm fine" maki answered almost as quickly as kaede "Then why were you screaming, and don't say that wasn't you because I know it was!" She responded "I-I uh" maki couldn't think of anything. Just then the bell rang  _saved by the bell._  Maki was freaking out. If people found out Itsuko would hurt them! Or they would leave her because she was weak!

Kaede had to tell someone and who better to tell them Shuichi and Kaito! Maybe they could help maki! "Shuichi, kaito!" Kaede yelled. They looked a little bit confused. "Is something the matter?" Kaito asked "Yes! I think maki's being abused or something!" She said in a very concered tone "w-wait what?!" Answered Shuichi. "I live next to Maki's house so when I came home from the party last night I heard her screaming, I knocked on the door many times but nothing, and I swear I heard someone else yell. I asked her about it today and she avoided the question plus she had a few hidden bruises on her face and was lipping!" Kaede answered quickly. "We should go over there to make sure she's okay! I don't want anything happening to maki roll". Kaito exclaimed

When maki got home Itsuko was there waiting for her "MAKI!" He yelled. Maki cringed at the sound of her name. "I thought I told you so never EVER tell anyone about us!" He screamed " but I-I didn't!" He fought back "oh really? Then why was a blonde girl here asking if you are okay and handed me a letter to give to you asking if you get abused!" He yelled "I-i" she couldn't think of anything. Itsuko charged at her and threw her to the ground and then repeatedly stomped on her. After a while she heard a sickening crunch and let out a scream as pain consumed her. "Pleases stop!" She begged. He ignored her pleads and continued kicking, hitting, and stomping on her. After a while he grabbed a kitchen knife and began carving words in her back. She screamed. "Thing should teach you a lesson!" He laughed. He carved the word "mistake" for her mistake and his mistake having her and "After School Lessons"(get it?). Blood poured from every word and she let warm tears slide down her face. He was going to kill her. Itsuko picked maki up by her neck and began chocking her. Maki tried with every last bit of strength she had to claw his hands away to no avail. Her vision was going blurry and she didn't know if it was because of the blood loss of the lack of air, she guessed it was the ladder. Before she knew it everything went black.

kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede ventured over Maki's house partly to question her and mainly to see if she was okay. When they arrived they knocked but no one answered. "That's weird, she should be home" Shuichi remarked. They heard a scream and instantly registered it as maki's. "Maki!" They all yelled. After that they didn't wasted a second tried to kick the door open. 1-2-3! They all kicked the door with all there might and opened it! When they rushed inside they saw a beat up version of maki and her father hold a knife to her throat. "Come any closer and I will do it" he said with a smile on his face. Maki was passed out so she couldn't do anything "just let maki go" Kaito exclaimed "why should I? I'm just trying to rid the world of mistakes" he answered "Maki isn't a mistake!" Kaito fought. The other two were at a loss of words. Kaito began walking slowly over to maki "Just give us maki and we'll leave" he said "you want "it"?" Kaito seemed angry he refurred  to maki as "it". Itsuko sliced the blade across maki's arm before throwing her at Kaito "here take "it". He said. As soon as Kaito had maki he ran along with Kaede and Shuichi. They ran and ran looking for a hospital 

I'm sorry we didn't notices sooner maki

im so, so sorry

 


	3. Hospitalize

Kaito was freaking out, they all were freaking out. Maki was with them but badly injured. It was strange to say the least, one minute she was with them laughing the next broken,bruised and unconscious. They called a ambulance after running a safe distance away from the house. "We should of been there sooner!" Kaede argued "we should of known sooner" Shuichi remarked "Guys, let's not think of what we "should of" done, right now let's focus on getting maki help." Kaito tried not to show it but he was freaking out even more than the others. Maki was in his arms which is something he always wanted but this time her blood was staining his hands and arms, her bruised body unconscious in his arms, she was in pain in his arms. Eventually they heard the sweet sirens of the ambulance. They quickly took her into the ambulance, there wasn't enough room for them so they were going to meet her at the hospital. All three of them hated the thought of maki waking up in the hospital alone and most liked scared. So the three friends started running sense none of them actually owned a car. 

Maki woke up feeling in even worse pain than before, everything hurt and she not even dared to open her eyes in fear Itsuko was still there. But what was quite confusing to her was she was in a bed, maki vividly remembered losing consciousness in the kitchen, and the clean medicine smell the never seemed to leave was strange. Where was she, it couldn't be a hospital could it? Does that mean someone found her? Oh please please don't be Kaito or Shuichi! She had so many questions that were going to be left unanswered if she didn't let open her eyes. She took a breath and opened her eyes. Everything was a little blurry a first but soon she saw figures asleep by her bed. Wait what? She was definitely at a hospital. Shuichi, Kaito and Kaede were asleep in chairs next to her bed. She looked out the window and it was night. Wait, that means they found out. She had to leave or Itsuko would hurt them! Oh no oh no.

Maki got up and stumbled to the door. She had to leave. He's going to hurt them if she doesn't. A nurse came up to her after she got out of her room. She was lipping sense her leg was most likely broken "m'am you haven't to go back to room you're hurt" he said. But maki was to caught up in her own panic that she pushed past them and kept lipping away. He went up and grabbed her arm which caused her more fear thinking it was Itsuko. Her panic was making her delusional. She started trying to pry his hands off her when another nurse came out and also grabbed her. Maki started yelling "Let me go! I need to leave!" Which was causing a scene. The more the doctors started trying to restrain her the more she started screaming. She was so close to her room of course her screaming woke up all three of her sleeping friends. "Maki roll calm down!" Kaito tried. All three of them looked at her with such concern. Eventually a nurse injected a sedative into her which slowly but surely caused her to black out once more.

This time when maki woke up she instantly tried to run to no avail. The doctors had restrain maki to her bed. Also this time Kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede were there to calm her down. "Maki its us! Kaito, Kaede and me, Shuichi!" Shuichi explained "I need to leave!" She also tried to explain "Maki you can't go anywhere! You have a broken leg and other injuries!" Kaede exclaimed "please I need to leave he'll hurt you!" She insisted  
"Maki roll, no ones going to hurt us or you  
We would let him" Kaito said reassuring her. Tears began falling down her face "you don't understand! He will do something terrible and it will be my fault!" She cried. Then something happened that she didn't expect. Kaito hugged her. He held her close and said "Maki nothing was your fault, nothing that asshole does was or will never be your fault, and I promise you nothing is going to happen" maki continued to cry on Kaitos shoulder "I'm sorry" she said quietly. Kaede spoke up "maki you have nothing to be sorry about".  
After a while Shuichi and Kaede had to leave for errands which they both weren't happy about. Kaito stayed. He couldn't leave maki alone like this. Maki was really fragile at the moment and being alone was on the list of things she didn't need. Maki quite frequently said sorry to which Kaito always responded "you have nothing to be sorry about". This time maki drug it on "But I do! I put you guys in danger all because I couldn't protect myself, it was selfish"  
"Maki harukawa I love you, I love you so very much and it hurts hearing you blame yourself! Nothing you did was selfish, and you didn't put us in danger so please, stop blaming yourself. Kaito confessed  
Maki was at a lose for words, did he just say he loved her? Maki left herself tearing up again. "I-I love you too!" She also confessed. Kaito smiled and pulled her into another hug "please don't keep something like this from me again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little short! But I promise there will be way longer ones  
> And I also sorry I'm not that good at "confess my feelings" scene so sorry if it was cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  Please make any suggestions and sorry if there are grammatical errors!


End file.
